Aquaman
SuperFriends Team Member ]] Aquaman is an aquatic superhero with the ability to breathe underwater, super strength, and the ability to communicate with marine life. Aquaman is the King of the undersea city of Atlantis. He is a founding member of the SuperFriends. He occasionally uses a large seahorse named Storm for transportation. __TOC__ Background Information On the parallel-universe of Earth-One, Aquaman's real name was Arthur Curry, the son of Tom Curry, a lighthouse keeper, and Atlanna, a water-breathing outcast from the lost, underwater city of Atlantis. Due to his heritage, Aquaman discovered as a youth that he possessed various superhuman abilities, including the powers of surviving underwater, communication with sea life, and tremendous swimming prowess.As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_Comics_Vol_1_260 Adventure Comics, Vol. 1 #260] (May, 1959), which can be found at the [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database]. Eventually, Arthur decided to use his talents to become the defender of the Earth's oceans and its inhabitants, starting a career as "Aquaboy." As Aquaboy, he eventually met Superboy (Earth's only other super-powered superhero at the time).As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superboy_Vol_1_171 Superboy, Vol. 1 #171] (January, 1971), which can be found at the [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database]. Eventually, Arthur grew up and changed his name to "Aquaman." He soon became included in the newly formed Justice League of America team, joining them on their very first adventure.As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Brave_and_the_Bold_Vol_1_28 Brave and the Bold, Vol. 1 #28] (March, 1960), which can be found at the [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database]. Around this time, Aquaman also began gaining his familiar cast of allies and enemies, which introduced Aqualad, an outcast orphan from Tritonis, a another lost city from Atlantis whom Aquaman takes in.As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_Comics_Vol_1_269 Adventure Comics, Vol. 1 #269] (February, 1960), which can be found at the [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database]. Sadly years later, Black Manta, as part of a trap, abducts Mera and Aquaman's infant son, eventually killing him.As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_Comics_Vol_1_452 Adventure Comics, Vol. 1 #452] (July, 1977), which can be found at the [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database]. Continuity From Filmation series: The Adventures of Aquaman (1968 – 1970) Version]] Coming Soon! Hidden Lairs * Aquaman's Hidden Sea Cave * Undersea Aqualab Powers * Aquapathy (ability to telepathically communicate with sea creatures) * Superhuman strength, endurance, durability, agility, and reflexes * Able to swim at incredible velocities * Heightened senses * He has encyclopedic knowledge of oceanography and oceanology Transportation * Aqua Scooter * Storm Aquaman's popular catchphrases * "Great Atlantis!" * "Great Neptune!" * "By the beard of Poseidon!" SuperFriends Team Members Episode Appearances Notes * Aquaman first appeared in More Fun Comics, Vol. 1 #73 (Nov. 1941).Go to [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/More_Fun_Comics_73 More Fun Comics, Vol. 1 #73] published in November 1941. * Aquaman was created by Paul Norris and Mort Weisinger * On Filmation's animated series, The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure (1967-1968), Aquaman was voiced by Marvin Miller. * SuperFriends is often credited with having exposed Aquaman to a much wider audience outside of the comic book community. External Links * The Aquaman disambiguation page at the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DC Database]. * Aquaman at Wikipedia * [http://aqua.gjovaag.com/ The Unofficial Aquaman Website] Appearances in Other Media References Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Superheroes Category:Meta-human